elliegouldingfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Song (song)
|album = Bright Lights |previous = Believe me |next = The End (acoustic)}} English recording artist Ellie Goulding covered "Your Song" for inclusion on the re-release of her debut album (Lights), titled Bright Lights. Produced by Ben Lovett of Mumford & Sons, it was released digitally on 12 November 2010 as the re-release's lead single. The song was featured in the Christmas 2010 television advert for department store chain John Lewis. Goulding performed "Your Song" at the reception party of Prince William and Catherine Middleton's wedding at Buckingham Palace on 29 April 2011, to which the newly married Royal Couple shared their first dance. She also performed the song on Saturday Night Live on 7 May 2011. Goulding's version was featured at the end of the 29 July 2011 episode of the Syfy supernatural drama series Haven, titled "Love Machine". Critical reception Nick Levine of Digital Spy gave the song four out of five stars, commenting that producer Lovett "shrouds her beautifully fluttery vocals in little but piano and strings, just adding a few harmonies towards the finish, allowing her to draw out the tenderness in Bernie Taupin's lyrics and the utter loveliness of one of Elton John's very best melodies. The result is a quiet, modest triumph, but a triumph nonetheless." Caryn Ganz of Spin magazine opined that her cover is "everything Gaga's Grammy version wasn't—a tender, vulnerable gift". Jon O'Brien critic AllMusic, in his review for Bright Lights, called it "unimaginative" and felt that it "sounds out of place alongside the rest of her rather more adventurous material." Commercial performance "Your Song" debuted at number thirty-nine on the UK Singles Chart for the week of 14 November 2010. The single jumped to number three the following week, selling 84,896 copies. In its third week, it climbed to its peak position of number two (behind The X Factor Finalists 2010's cover of David Bowie's "Heroes") on sales of 72,292 copies, becoming Goulding's highest-peaking single after the 2013 chart-topper "Burn". It maintained its position the following week, selling 63,753 units. The song also topped the UK Official Download Chart for the week ending 11 December 2010. The single was certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) on 22 July 2013, and had sold 755,326 copies in the UK by August 2013. Elsewhere, "Your Song" reached number four in Austria, number five in Ireland, number twenty-two in Denmark, number twenty-five in Sweden and number fifty-six in Switzerland. Music video The music video, directed by Ben Coughlan and Max Knight, premiered on YouTube on 14 November 2010. Shot in a home video look, it depicts Goulding's life on the road with friends. Areas from Goulding's hometown of Hereford can be seen throughout the video, including Hereford railway station. Lyrics Track listing *;Digital single #"Your Song" – 3:10 Personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of Bright Lights. * Ellie Goulding – vocals * Matt Lawrence – engineering, mixing * Ben Lovett – backing vocals, kick drum, piano, production * Ruth de Turberville – backing vocals, cello * Matt Wiggins – timpani Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References Category:Bright Lights singles Category:Bright Lights songs Category:Soundtrack songs Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Cover songs